Deadly Mishaps
by MyFavoriteThingsForMe
Summary: Hiccup is shot by an arrow and is forced to reveal a secret to Astrid. Later he finds that going into battle with an arrow wound, isn't a good idea. Find out more by clicking the little link on the top. You know, the one that says 'Deadly Mishaps? Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD


SHINK!

The sound of an arrow piercing his lower left shoulder. Hiccup wondered if he was lucky enough for it to miss his heart. But this arrow was unlike most others. Instead of the run-of-the-mill arrowhead, it was like a small dagger. Thankfully for Hiccup, no one else saw it hit him.

Hiccup grew up as the Viking heir, which meant he had to learn to be tough for the village he was to lead. This meant no weakness or injuries. His father's attitude when it came to his own injuries was, "Walk it off, heal yourself, and be strong for your people." For Stoick the Vast, this was easy. Of course, Hiccup was not yet chief and never will be vast, so this mantra did not always come easy to him. But then again, he was the one to adapt the mantra to something shorter, "Don't show the pain." Hiccup, as stubborn as he was, took it very far; to the point where the Riders didn't know when he got phantom pains, severe gashes, arrow wounds, and so forth. Unfortunately, this arrow/dagger wound was more severe.

With a clouded judgement, he pulled the arrow out and quickly tossed it down. Of course, the Riders couldn't hear his grunts over the battle against the Dragon Hunters. He then quickly put one of his leather patches on it. These leather patches had adhesive on the edges, so the wound could be covered. Unfortunately, it was made of woven strips of leather, so there was always a change of blood getting through. The flurry of arrow, boulders, nets, and harpoons made Toothless twirl in the air to successfully dodge the projectiles. This, of course, made Hiccup's head whirl and therefore his condition worse. Fortunately for the experienced dragon rider, the battle ended soon and they left for the Edge.

Getting to the Edge was easy, but acting like nothing happened, somehow getting back to his hut, and healing a deep wound on his back was going to be difficult. Hiccup was glad he made the leather patches, otherwise they would have spotted the bloody wound.

They finally got the Edge, and Hiccup wanted to hurry the after-battle conversation that they always had. They all landed on the deck adjacent to the Eye, or meeting room. Hiccup decided to lean against one of the walls.

"That was great!" Snotlout said, "We gave those dragon hunters Hel."

"So much destruction…" Ruffnut started.

"It was glorious!" Her twin counterpart finished.

Before anyone else could speak, Hiccup said, "Let's get some rest, a big battle causes a need for sleep and it's almost dark."

Everybody started clearing out, except for Astrid, who stayed until after Hiccup left. She noticed there was some red on his back. Her eyes flicked to the wall he was leaning on and Astrid went to investigate. She touched the red area and when she realized it was blood, she clenched her other fist. Why in Hel would Hiccup be bleeding? To answer her question, she quickly ran to Hiccup's hut. When she arrived the door was just dropping.

"Hiccup! Open this door now!" Hiccup obliged and opened the door, with a grimace on his face. Astrid burst through the doorway and closed it.

When it thudded to the bottom, Hiccup asked, "What's wrong, Astrid?"

Astrid thrust the red fingers in his face and then asked, "What is this?"

Hiccup, who was trying to play dumb, answered, "Red paint?"

"Blood, on the wall, where you were standing!"

"Weird."

"Don't try to play dumb mister, I know you were injured. I saw it when you were walking out." Astrid then turned Hiccup around and her expression became worried, "Why would you hide this?"

"Didn't want to bother anybody."

"Hiccup, you could have been bleeding out and you didn't think to mention it!?"

"I've been injured before, nobody said anything."

"So wait, how long have you been hiding stuff like this?" She paused for a moment, "And tell me the truth." He didn't say anything, "Is this the first time? Days? Months?" She paused in realization, "Years? What age?"

"Since I was 9, when Dad told me of his injury code, 'Walk it off, heal yourself, and be strong for your people.' I just change it to, 'Don't show your pain.'" Astrid just hugged him.

"Why would you keep this from me? Me? Your betrothed?"

Hiccup hesitated for a moment, "It… It's become a habit. I am used to it now."

Astrid sighed and asked, "Where is your medicine kit?" Hiccup sat down on his bed, knowing that Astrid would want to help. If he tried anything, well, she has an axe strapped to her side.

He nodded his head to the corner, "Cabinet." When Astrid opened it up, she saw much more than some supplies, but a healer's back-up cabinet. It was filled with bandages, ointments, tonics, and much more. That was when it hit her that Hiccup had been doing this for a long time, he was prepared for everything, and he didn't plan on telling the Riders at all. She gathered what was needed and walked over to Hiccup, who was sitting quietly on his wooden bed.

She sat behind him and said, "Amour and shirt." Astrid helped him, knowing Hiccup could not fully maneuver his left arm. It didn't take her long to patch him up, but Hiccup was not off the hook yet.

"Okay, here's what you are going to do…" Astrid then went on to some speech about how he should have told her and let her help him; which he did, but only after she found out. Hiccup zoned out the rest, but caught the very last part, "… and you will never ever do anything like that, ever again!"

"I can't make any promises."

She sighed, "There's nothing I can do about that, is there?" She didn't need an answer before she continued, "You need sleep, goodnight." Astrid started walking out.

"Astrid…" but Hiccup's efforts were fruitless because Astrid had closed the door before he could continue. Hiccup had gone to sleep in no interest to make her even more upset.

* * *

The next morning was uneventful, until the Terror-mail came. When Hiccup read it he immediately called a team meeting.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt my beauty sleep?" Snotlout asked.

"I got a Terror mail from the Defenders calling for backup; Johann attacked," Hiccup said, not wanting to waste time, "We are going to go help them. Wings up in 5."

"Hiccup," Astrid nodded over her shoulder, beckoning him over. He walked over, "Are you sure about this?"

"My shoulder is fine."

"We both know it is not."

"There is nothing you can do, I have done this before."

"Fine, but if you get hurt because you were slow…"

"It's not going to happen." Of course, with Hiccup's luck, it just might.

It did not take them long to reach Defenders of the Wing island, and what they saw was a battlefield. Volleys of arrows, mountains of boulders, and occasional harpoons came from an armada of ships. The only positive was that they were not dragon-proof. But all positives have negatives, for example, many of the projectiles seemed to be aimed at him. Positive: Hiccup was riding the fastest dragon alive (except for the Speed Stinger). Without Toothless, he would have been dead 4 times over. Negative: Now ALL projectiles were aimed at him. Positive: He was warned of a harpoon heading towards him and started to dodge. Negative: They weren't fast enough.

Everything started to go into slow-motion when he looked down and saw it pierce the side of his abdomen. He screamed. The force had sent him off of Toothless and both of them plummeting. Of course, Hiccup blacked out soon after, leaving him at the mercy of the wind.

Astrid couldn't describe the feeling she had when the harpoon headed towards him. She couldn't move, couldn't save him. She wasn't quick enough. It was like she was paralyzed. Just a flick of the wrist and Stormfly would have flew after him. Nothing else in that moment mattered, just Hiccup's figure. Before she knew it, she screamed, "NOOO!" It was unlike any noise she had ever made. It was raw, guttural, and hysterical. And then her body moved for her; he wrist flicked in that way she wished she had done earlier.

The ships started to turn around, with the satisfaction of completing their mission, Astrid realized. That was why they were all aiming at Hiccup, to finish him off once and for all. When Astrid finally got close enough, she leaned over and grabbed his arm. She immediately pulled him up and investigated him, and what she saw nearly made her cry. But she pushed it down and brought him to Frode, the island's healer.

"HELP!" Astrid screamed, "Hiccup needs help!" She set him down on the nearest unused bed. As soon as she put him down, Frode started frantically working around the harpoon. Astrid may not have been a healer, but she understood that pulling it our would cause more blood loss. She suddenly felt sick, and ran out to get some air. When Astrid realized she was useless, she let all of her emotions out, which included crying. In a few minutes she was sobbing.

Her crying finally died down after what felt like hours and before she knew it, she stopped. Ruff asked, "What happened?" Wait, when did they get here?

"Hiccup got hit by a harpoon and is dying," Astrid replied. The mood drastically changed.

"Indestructible Hiccup?" Snotlout asked. He had looked worried, but who wouldn't?

Astrid said, "He was never indestructible, he just kept his injuries from us. He got an arrow wound just yesterday, right below his heart. Did you see how they were targeting him? They knew that he was injured before the rest of us did. I bet that it has happened before." There was just silence, "He kept everything from us, and we never noticed? Why didn't we notice?"

"I-I don't know," Fishlegs said. Just then Frode had come out to give the news.

"He is currently unconscious. I saw a previous wound?" Astrid nodded, "We pulled the harpoon out, and there is one I want to say: he got lucky. A little bit up, he would have a punctured lung. A little to the left, he would have injured a flurry of organs. He lost a lot of blood, so I don't know if he is going to wake up in the next day, but you should expect to see him up again soon," Frode finished.

"Thank the gods," Astrid started, "Can we see him?"

"Yes," Frode answered. When they entered the room they saw Hiccup lying on the wooden bed, wrapped in bandages, and very pale. Astrid immediately rushed over and kneeled at his side, while the others stood in shock.

Fishlegs was the first to say something, "We have to tell Stoick." This seemed to take the others out of their stupor because they all nodded in agreement. It also made Astrid look up. She saw how Fishlegs wrote a note and tied it to a Terrible Terror. Astrid watched as he flew off into the warm sunset. Usually that kind of scenery would bring warmth inside her, but it just reminded her of all the times she watched it with Hiccup. And now here he is, lying cold, pale, and close to death. Gods, his life was lingering. Astrid felt that if she made one wrong move he would die. She just had to pray now; pray to every god and goddess there is.

* * *

It was four days later when Astrid heard bellowing outside, bellowing most likely coming from Skullcrusher (actually, it was probably Stoick). She stayed next to Hiccup trusting her team to bring them in. A few minutes later, Stoick came bursting in with Gobber and the gang in tow. When Astrid looked at him, she first saw worry on his face. Then, when he spotted Hiccup, she saw despair and horror. Stoick slowly walked over and fell to his knees. Astrid couldn't help the rage she was feeling, he was the reason Hiccup hid this stuff!

"What happened?" Stoick asked.

"He got hit by a harpoon. Yesterday, he got injured by an arrow and tried to hide it. If I hadn't found out, he wouldn't have told anyone. Do you know what it did? It slowed him down. Now tell me who taught him that?" Her voice was steady, dangerously so. Astrid was angry. Angry at Viking traditions, angry at Stoick, and angry at Hiccup who had to be stubborn enough to except it.

"I-I did, but I didn't know he'd actually live by it."

"Really? Did you know that he has been hiding these kinds of things for 10 years!?" She asked incredulously.

Stoick just looked down in shame, knowing his wrong. Oh, how Astrid wished Hiccup would wake up. Whether the reason be to vent and yell at him, or just to know he's alive. Astrid had a feeling it would be both.

* * *

Hiccup had an incredible pain in his abdomen, followed by a headache. He tried to pry his eyes open, but it was like they were glued together. He kept trying, forcing his eyelids to open, when he saw a glimmer of light. The pain melted away and the light grew. He didn't know if it was real or not, but he was drawn towards it. He was standing in the dark, looking towards a speckle of light. He walked to it, but noticed there was no clanging in his step. Hiccup looked down, and saw not a metal leg, but a real one. How had he not noticed that before? That's not right, is it? He looked up to the light and felt a strange pulling sensation. He walked again, but before he could touch the ray of white light, he heard a voice. More specifically, Astrid's voice.

_Hiccup_

There it was, whispering to him, beckoning him to move away from the light. But the light was warm, soft, and comfortable, why would she want him to leave it?

_Hiccup, wake up_

Then it all came flooding back to him; the note, the fight, the harpoon, every detail from the past two days. He was sucked out of the darkness, but also away from the light. Where was he going? Pictures started flying through his head, all of them showed happy memories. Then he heard the voice again, but it wasn't a whisper, it was a shout.

_Hiccup, wake up!_

He felt the burden come off his eyelids and snapped them open. He hadn't fully registered what he was seeing because his vision was blurry, but realized he was thrashing. He seemed to be realizing a lot lately. He could barely hear something, it was the voice, Astrid.

"Hiccup?" His vision finally became clearer and he could see Astrid, leaning over him with expressed worry on her face.

"Astrid," His voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper, but that was all they needed. relief washed all over her face and his father's. When did he get there?

"Oh my gods Hiccup, don't do that ever again,"

"No promises," Astrid let out a laugh, he could tell that she hadn't done it in a while. Something came to mind, "How long have I been out?"

Her smile became pained, "A week," she said, voice low and filled with anguish.

"What?" Hiccup looked over to his dad and saw the expression mirrored. Surely, he hadn't being unconscious that long? What about the dream? Then he remembered the times he touched the light and the world was devoured by darkness. Another question came up, "Did I die?"

"What?"

"How many times?"

Astrid didn't respond, but Stoick did, "Three," What? He died three times? That's three times his heart stopped? It was a lot to take in, but was understandable, he assumed he had lost a lot of blood. The fact he was alive was a miracle.

"What happened after I was hit?"

"The ships retreated and Johann has been quiet since," Astrid replied. "He probably thinks you were killed, if it weren't for Toothless, you probably would have been." He jerked as he remembered Toothless fell with him.

"Is he-?"

"He's fine, a bit banged up, but fine."

"Where is he?"

"Frode asked him to clear out while you where flailing."

"Who's Frode?"

"The healer who helped you."

"I guess I know who to thank," Hiccup paused for a moment, "Can I see Toothless?"

Astrid nodded and looked at Stoick. His father seemed to have gotten the message and left to find Toothless. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Astrid-"

"You shouldn't have gone in with an injury. If it were up to me-"

"It's not up to you."

"-you would never have left. You would be safe at the Edge."

"And grounded as the leader. You know it's my job to be there for the team."

"Then why can't you be there for yourself? You're more a part of this team then anyone else."

"You know why Astrid."

"I think you are too stubborn to think anything else."

"That's not why-"

"Then what is?"

"I have to be there for you guys. I can't stand it for someone else to take care of me like that. I am the leader, the role model. I am 'Indestructible Hiccup.'"

"I hear an excuse,"

"It's not an excuse."

"So what's gonna happen when we get married?"

"Astrid, you are the only person I would tell about these things. You are the only one who I trust to keep the Edge in perfect order and will be the one I trust to keep the village running. I always knew it would be inevitable for you to find out, but I thought we would have a little time before it. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Astrid sighed, "It's hard to be mad at you if you apologize like that."

"I think that's the point."

"Be glad you are injured, otherwise I would punch you."

"I am kinda wishing for a punch instead of… all this," Hiccup gestured to his abdomen with his left hand. Astrid wanted to retort about how if he listened to her 'all this' wouldn't have happened, but she pushed it down for Hiccup's sake.

Astrid then smiled and said, "It's good to have you back Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled too, "It's good to be back." Just then, the doors banged open revealing a sleek, black dragon with his tongue hanging out in anticipation of his friend being awake.

In the distance Hiccup could hear a deep shout from Stoick, "Toothless!" Hiccup laughed, Toothless really knew how to make him laugh. He was definitely glad to be back.

Astrid was definitely glad he was back.


End file.
